random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Maker 2017/2018/2019 timeline
Club Maker 2019 is a website. Before April 21st 2017 * October 20th, 2016 - The Club Maker 2000 CEO plans for a new website in 2017 to replace Club Maker 2000. It was originally going to be called "Club Maker II". * October 28th 2016 - Ideas for a new Club Maker website gets scrapped until a few months later. * January 9th 2017 - Plans for Club Maker 2017 come back. This time, they had 3 names: Club Maker 2017, Club Maker 2, and Club Maker Next. Club Maker 2017 was the most voted. * February 16th 2017 - Prototypes for Club Maker 2017 gets privately made, only to be seen by Club Maker staff. * April 20th 2017 - Club Maker 2017 gets announced to replace CM 2000 on the Club Maker 2000 blog. Lots of dislikes happened because of this. April 2017 *April 21 - Club Maker 2017 made to replace Club Maker 2000. *April 21 - First club made, called Dollar$. *April 22 - One surviving club from Club Maker 2000 that made it onto Club Maker 2017, Metroid Inc, goes defunct for good. *April 22 - Shop added. *April 22 - Homepage added. *April 23 - Search feature added. *April 23 - User feature added. *April 24 - Video feature added. *April 26 - A feature for the making of the club logo was added. *April 27 - Club Maker gets 15 clubs. *April 28 - Gamerz Edge joins. Gamerz Edge would become the most popular club until September 2017. *April 30 - OMG The Club joins. It became the most popular club from September-December 2017. May 2017 *May 9 - Minor new features added: Logo change, T&C's button, and darker blue background. *May 18 - Awards added. *May 23 - Favorite feature added. It would soon be replaced by Likes and Dislikes a few weeks later later. June 2017 *June 7 - Quite a lot of new features added: Likes and dislikes, Songs, hashtag links, ability to make 1,000 videos, and merch. *June 13 - 1,000th club made. July 2017 *July 27 - Club Maker 2017 experiences a technicial issue at 12:52AM BST. It gets fixed at 9:02AM BST. August 2017 *August 1 - The Summer Splash competition begins. To win, you have to make the most videos with the keyword #summersplash. OMG The Club won this one. *August 15 - Club merchendise added. *August 17 - 20 new songs added. *August 23 - The club Gamerz Edge announces their leaving on this day. A few hours later, they posted another comment saying "it was a joke" and believed this until a few weeks later. Lots of users and clubs got sad, angry and confused. *August 31 - The Summer Splash competetion ends. OMG The Club won, followed by Gamerz Edge and iiParasites (later called Parasites). OMG The Club won a gold Club Maker plaque delivered to their house door. September 2017 *September 3 - CM Coins added. *September 3 - Clothes added. *September 3 - Gamerz Edge, this time, actually announce that they're going to become defunct. A post made by that club proves it, and it says: "guys, were gonna have to leave this website in 10 days man, we'll miss yall". Sadness and fury sparked. *September 3 - Catalog added. *September 4 - Games added. *September 4 - Timelapses and slow-mo's added. *September 13 - Gamerz Edge leaves Club Maker 2017, with OMG The Club becoming the most popular club. *September 19 - 35,000th club made. *September 30 - Dollar$ goes on 13 day haitus, returning in October 2017. October 2017 *October 1 - The Spooktacular competition begins. To win, you had to make the most clothes with Halloween related stuff on it, or make games with the keyword #spooktacular. *October 6 - Club Maker 2017 experiences an issue at 11:36AM BST. It gets fixed at 14:18 BST. *October 16 - 50 new songs added. *October 31 - The Spooktacular competion ends. Club4Life wins this competition, and they win a diamond Halloween Pumpkin head. November 2017 *November 3 - 50,000th club made. *November 11 - Ability to create songs by clubs added. *November 17 - Club Maker 2017 becomes the 37th most popular website. *November 30 - 45,000 games made. December 2017 *December 1 - The Club Maker Advent Calendar 2017 begins. The first prize for December 1 is a green present. That present is the Shoulder Robin. *December 1 - Christmas items in the shop/catalog go on for sale until December 25. *December 1 - The background turns red, white, and green for Xmas. *December 6 - 45 christmas songs made. *December 7 - New awards made, including a brand new box of chocolates for 5,000 likes on a club. *December 13 - 56,000th club made. *December 15 - OMG The Club loses it's most popular club title, with YTDanny Fan Club becoming the most popular club. *December 20 - Club Maker Santa added for 5 days. This thing gives you lots of small suprises until December 25. *December 25 - The Club Maker Advent Calendar 2017 ends. The 25th present is wrapped in blue and red, and is an Club Maker Crystal Ice Santa Hat with 5 big candy canes on it. *December 27 - Gamerz Edge becomes fully defunct, with it's last member, Harry, leaving. *December 31 - The Club Maker New Years Sale goes on. Lots of items in the catalog/shop go 85% off. January 2018 *January 1 - The Club Maker New Years Sale ends. *January 1 - Club Maker 2017 renamed to Club Maker 2018 due to being 2018. *January 2 - Background changes a little bit. *January 3 - Favorites feature temporarily back until January 19. *January 19 - Favorites feature gets removed for good. *January 30 - 25 new songs added. February 2018 * February 1 - The Valentines Sale starts. Almost everything is 80% off. * February 6 - Club4Life, the winner club of the 2017 Spooktacular competition, gets the most fans in 24 hours, 87K. * February 14 - The Valentines Sale ends. * February 27 - Club Maker 2018 becomes the 26th most popular website, after LinkedIn. March 2018 * March 3 - Club Maker 2018 gets a major upgrade. The fonts change, and the colors of the websites change. Also, over 300 more features get added into the Make A Club section. * March 8 - Harry Masters becomes Club Maker CEO. * March 9 - Pancake-related items are sold in the catalog due to Earth 2's Pancake Day. *March 15 - New genres for games added: Fighting, Adult Rated and RPG. Category:History Category:New pages that didn't have categories for the shortest time